Chuck versus the Mission
by Nick CHARAH
Summary: I'm practicing for a big exam for school tomorrow. So please take the time to read this story and give as in depth and constructive feedback as possible


**Chuck versus the Mission**

Hello again people. I'm sorry I've been a bit MIA lately but school has been extremely busy and I haven't had time to work on versus the struggles of life. In fact the only reason for this story is that I've got an exam tomorrow and I'm practicing past papers and one of the extended responses was to write a short story using one of 4 stimulus sentences as you're opening sentence. The sentence I chose was:

A high wall and an iron gate protected the house.

And of course I've adapted my story to Chuck, which I will also do tomorrow. Please remember when reading the story that I only have 25 minutes to write it and that I try think quickly and develop my ideas as characters as best as I can at a Year 10 level.

So please read my story and give any feedback you can.

Thanks,  
Nick

Disclaimer: Nothing new here, I don't own Chuck...

* * *

The three fearless heroes sat in the stereotypical unmarked black van. It seemed kind of ironic that these three individuals who were trying to remain inconspicuous would use a car that stood out so prominently on the otherwise barren street, however their minds were on the task at hand, consummately professional in their demeanor.

Two of the three black-clad spies who sat in the van, oozed of confidence and had a distinct air of professionalism about them. The other more lanky man, however, was quite the different story. While he appeared just as determined and focused, he was clearly out of place in this arena. The way he wielded his equipment marked him as amateur; showed to the rest of the spy world that he did not belong here. However, there was a reason for this. He was no spy. He did not choose this life of deception and espionage. He was dragged into it, without a shred of his consent. Did he complain? No. Never. That simply was not him. he accepted the misfortunes which befell him without a word of argument.

The stronger, more muscular looking of the three individuals glanced down at his watch, keenly awaiting his moment to shine and to unleash on any unsuspecting villains he could get his bear-like hands on.

After what seemed like minutes of anxious silence, a feminine voice sounded which belonged to the third of the individuals.

"Okay, time to move in." She informed the other two.

This was the moment they'd been waiting for. A week of religious preparation, and going over the plan time and time again to make sure there wasn't even the slightest air hole in it had come down to this. The three individuals approached the house from separate directions. The lanky, curly haired man tagged along with the female agent, while the larger man moved in by himself, the gun that rest in his hands seemingly completing him.

They all know what they were meant to do. Each had a role to play in this show. The lanky man pulled a small device from his pocket. He attached it to the security system which was on the wall next to the foreboding iron gate. The device, acting of it's own accord, quickly deciphered the code for the gate, before a green light appeared, indicating the security system was down.

The three, keen spies knew the guards would be aware of a possible invasion threat by know. So they knew they had to act swiftly if they were to complete their objective. The lone, gun-happy man hid behind some bushes to await the unsuspecting guards while the other male and female spy, moved swiftly towards the window which they had planned all along to enter the mansion from. The female entered the window first, perfect and calculated in her movement. The male followed behind her, or she thought. It took her all of ten seconds to realise he had tripped on the windowsill and fallen back onto the grass. She quietly but swiftly helped him back through the window, staying to make sure he was successful on this occassion.

After their small setback they progressed through the mansion, moving through the halls with such precision that anyone would have thought it was their own house to know their way so well. They finally reached the room in which their objective lay. The female agent held her gun at the ready to meet any possible obstacles with absolute menace, but as they opened the door, they saw but one thing. A lone figure sitting in the chair in the dimly lit room; their face was unable to be seen through the lack of light.

"Freeze!" Yelled the female agent, however looked as though they had no intension of moving.

The male agent hit the light switch, shining light illuminating the room.

A female figure with long, well-groomed brown hair sat in the chair, almost as though she had expected this whole series of event.

A moment of burning realisation came upon the male agent, as he recognised the woman sitting in the chair. The female agent, had no such epiphany, and kept her gun trained on the woman like her years of training had taught her to do.

When the woman spoke, what she said left the female agent totally shocked but left her male counterpart with no such reaction, "Hello Chuck." She said confidently.

The female agent's mind was racing a million miles an hour, unable to comprehend how the woman knew his name. But it seemed as though he was very much aware of their connection when he replied in a barely audible whisper,

"Mum"

* * *

Okay so how'd you all enjoy it. I will read your reviews before going into the exam tomorrow, so please leave a review everyone who took the time to read the story. And I will try to get another chapter out of Struggles of Life as soon as possible. Thanks,

Nick


End file.
